


First

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bucket List, Communication, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: “What’s this?” Blaine asked, picking up a book Kurt placed on his bed.“It’s a list of things I want to do with my life.”Or: Blaine looks through a list that Kurt made before they met.





	First

_December 2, 2016_

Blaine sat on Kurt’s bed flipping through a magazine while his boyfriend cleaned out his closet. Some may say that this is boring, that they should be doing something  _wild_ and  _adventurous_  while Kurt’s dorm mates are out, but Blaine didn’t mind. He would rather just spend time with Kurt while he did something as mundane as sorting his socks.   
The perks of being in a relationship is that you always have someone to be around, even when there is nothing to do.   
“What’s this?” Blaine asked, picking up a book Kurt placed on his bed.   
“It’s a list of things I want to do with my life,” Kurt replied, not looking back from his closet.   
“Like a bucket list?”   
“Yeah, I guess. This one’s a little more realistic than my  _actual_  bucket list. It has some goals and hopes I had for myself. You can look through it if you want.”  

With his permission, Blaine opened the book and looked at the first page.

_January 20, 2010_

_I can’t wait to get out of high school. Dad told me I should keep a journal to write my feelings out in, but I feel like he’s trying to get me to say something I’m not ready to yet. Instead, I’m going to use this book to write down things I’ll do AFTER I get out of this hell-hole. So, Dad, if you’re reading this, you may want to stop now._

_1._ _I’m going to move out of Ohio. I refuse to live here for the rest of my life like that jerk Karofsky._

Blaine smiled and looked out the window. New York certainly wasn’t Ohio, that’s for sure. “Looks like you can cross number one off your list?”   
“Which was that? Get out of Ohio or to punch Karofsky in the face?”   
“First one. I still can’t believe you got away with the second though.”   
“He deserved it,” Kurt said with a scoff.   
Blaine shook his head fondly and looked back down.

_2._ _I’ll be on Broadway. I don’t care how, or when, but I will be.  
_ _3._ _I’ll win a Tony before Rachel Berry._

“Still want to be on Broadway? That’s, like, ten things on your list here.”   
“Yep, that was my childhood dream. Reality looked a little different, didn’t it?”   
Blaine knew Kurt didn’t want to talk about it again. When Kurt came to New York, he was determined to become a Broadway actor. He soon realized after that he would much rather work in the fashion industry. At least there he wouldn’t have to deal with creepy castmates and manipulative directors. Kurt would be graduating from Parsons soon with honors. Blaine couldn’t be prouder of him.  
“You didn’t do Broadway either,” Kurt said a moment later.  
“I never wanted to do Broadway,” Blaine replied truthfully. He didn’t dream of becoming a lawyer when he was ten, no, but he knew what he wanted to do when he was sixteen.

_13\. Find a cute boyfriend. He better be worth all this pain he’s putting me through right now._

“Was the boyfriend cute enough?”   
“Eh, he was alright. Kind of on the short side, but…”   
Blaine pretended to be offended, but Kurt didn’t look over at him.

_14\. Get married before I turn thirty (well… if it’s legal). I don’t want to be one of those people that ends up alone with three cats._  
_15\. Adopt kids, preferably three and preferably older. Babies are cute, but if I’m going to be on Broadway I don’t think I’d have time to care for an infant._  
 _16\. Tell Rachel Berry off AT LEAST once._

“Don’t these all kind of go hand in hand?”   
Kurt read the numbers Blaine pointed to and smirked, “I guess so. I swear if I ever hear Rachel tell anyone else that she wants to be the surrogate of our child again we’re moving.”   
“Shouldn’t we be married first?”   
“All you have to do is ask, Blaine Warbler. If you want it, you have to put a ring on it.”   
Blaine knew this already, but also knew that Kurt was joking. Though they had been together for five years, neither of them were at a state where they could even think about marriage. Blaine has no doubts that he would spend the rest of his life with Kurt, but they’re young. They can wait a couple of years.   
“So… older kids?”   
“I’m staying firm on that one, but maybe not as old as I said earlier. What about a toddler?”   
Blaine nodded, “That sounds nice.”

Kurt turned back to his closet while Blaine read the rest of the page.

_17\. Punch that asshole Karofsky in the face._  
_18\. Say ‘I love you’ first._  
 _19\. Graduate from NYADA._  
 _20\. Make my dad proud._

“Alright, I’m starving. How about we get some lunch, take a walk, then I’ll start packing for Ohio?”   
Blaine closed to book and stood, “Sounds good.”

As they left, Blaine brought up the book again, “You know, there’s one thing that you’ll never be able to cross off?”   
Kurt raised an eyebrow, “Oh? What would that be?”   
“Saying ‘I love you’ first.”   
Kurt stopped and gave Blaine a look, “As romantic as your declaration was, I was moments away from saying it to you. You can’t take that from me.”   
“Ah, but I did. I successfully said, ‘I love you’ first. What are you going to do about that?”   
“Guess I need to find a cuter boyfriend. Hopefully this one will be taller.”   
Blaine smacked his boyfriend’s shoulder, “You can’t replace me.”   
“You’re right. You know why?”   
“Why?”   
“Because there’s no chance that I would be married by thirty.”   
Even though it wasn’t what he wanted his partner to say, Blaine still kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying, but I'd rather write. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
